On Death Row
by gobalbucs
Summary: Imprisoned and sentenced to death for a crime he didn't commit, InuYasha is sent to Fukuoka Prison where he will wait out the remainder of his days until his execution.  Meanwhile, Kagome tries to prove his innocence. -On Hiatus
1. Prologue: The Verdict

**A/N: Hello and welcome to On Death Row! This is my second InuYasha fanfic :D **

**While this is an Inu/Kag fic, my first one was a Naraku/Inu fic but NOT YAOI. It was more of an adventure/friendship story, hardly any romance in it (I'm not all that great at writing romance XD) but anyway, I want to encourage you guys to R&R it because it's a really good story :D At least give it a try D: If you hate Naraku though maybe you shouldn't bother because it's pretty much all about him, and it's not exactly negative O.o **

**ANYWAY, first of all, for this fic, everyone is human. Yes, all the demons are humans in this :) Just thought you guys should know straight away. **

**Second of all, this story will alternate between InuYasha and Kagome (but not exactly in POVs) and I will be adding A/Ns to the beginnings and endings of probably almost all the chapters so you guys should really read them just in case you have any questions. Mostly the A/Ns are just to clarify things so it wouldn't hurt to take a look ;] It's the same thing in my first fan fic too. **

**Just saying now the prologue may seem a little crappy and redundant because all the suspense was pretty much sucked up in the summary but it's still trying to seem suspenseful so I apologize for that :/ Just bear with me please :) **

**So I should probably shut up and let you guys read now. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: The Verdict <span>

It was a bright, sunny Thursday morning and as usual, life was bustling about.

Children went to school, housewives did their housework while other women and men went to work- everyone had a job to do. For some men and women, their normal work was impeded when they were called away to perform their civic duties. In this case, a small group of men and women had gathered in court to judge a trial.

The court room was fairly large but most of its space was taken up by audience benches, the juror chairs, the front stands, and the seat of the judge.

Unlike the currently bright and cheerful outdoors, the inside of the court room was dimly lit and the atmosphere was anything but cheerful. The anxious feelings that circulated the air were also filled with dread, anticipation, and worry.

The room was full of journalists, spectators, and men and women of the law- lawyers, security, and the judge.

On the right side of the room sat the prosecutors, while the left side sat the public defenders. The defendant's friends and family sat just behind him, and the friends and family of the subject of the trial sat just behind the prosecutors. Both sides waited and prayed for the other to lose.

This was a battle between two sides of equal wealth and power. The son of a prestigious, deceased business man, one of the most powerful in the nation, was on trial for the murder of his father's business rival- Tachikawa, Ryuukotsusei.

Ryuukotsusei was found dead in his study after being slashed to pieces with what seemed like a large, serrated knife, although no such weapon was found at the scene of the crime.

After three years of investigation, the prosecutors pegged the crime on the son of Ryuukotsusei's dead business rival, Takeyasu, InuTaisho. The son's name was Takeyasu, InuYasha.

InuYasha, a pale man with silver hair, was dressed in a black suit and sitting in between his six public defenders. He was accused of murdering his dead father's business rival and he's been on trial for the past two months.

Now the trial was almost complete- everyone was currently waiting for the jurors to reach a verdict. InuYasha was highly nervous about the outcome because the progression of the trial had definitely not been in his favor most of the time. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that he knew he was innocent and he hoped and prayed that the jury could see that. He honestly wouldn't know what to do if he was pronounced guilty and imprisoned. He had a company to run, people to manage, and what about his girlfriend, Higurashi, Kagome? What would she think of him if he was "proven guilty"?

She was sitting behind him right now, holding the hands of her mother, also praying that he would be proven innocent.

Finally, after five days of debate, the jury had reached a verdict.

Everyone sat in stilled silence as a tall man rose to announce the ruling on behalf of the jury. He was a man of thirty-five, wearing a tan colored suit.

"We the jury, find the defendant, Takeyasu, InuYasha…"

The room was deathly quiet as everyone held their breath.

"…guilty for murder in the first degree of Tachikawa, Ryuukotsusei."

Most of the court room erupted in a loud, joyous applause accompanied by ear shattering cheering. InuYasha and his friends and family however, remained silent. Loud gasps had escaped many of their mouths, including Kagome and InuYasha.

When the judge banged his gavel and declared "Order in the Court," everyone gradually began to settle down. After all, the sentence still had to be announced.

InuYasha's face had now grown stoic. He had just been pronounced guilty for a crime he didn't commit. What could possibly be worse? What kind of sentence imaginable would be worse than the thought of what this would do the reputation of his company, or worse, _his_ reputation, in the eyes of Kagome?

Twenty years? Fifty? Life?

Kagome on the other hand, had burst into tears. Her family and their friends were very upset and maddened as well.

After a long chat between the jurors and the judge, a proper sentence had been put together.

"Everyone, rise," the judge commanded the court.

Once everyone had risen, the judge began to read aloud InuYasha's sentence.

"Takeyasu, InuYasha, we the court, sentence you…"

Once again, everyone held their breath.

"… to death."

Once more, loud cheers and clapping erupted and echoed against the walls of the court room. Kagome continued to cry, louder this time however, and InuYasha was shocked. His eyes threatened to bulge out of his head. He had never expected a _death_ sentence.

Soon the cheers in the room were beginning to subside and became overrun by various other sounds in the room that included the public defenders shouting about an unfair ruling and sentence, the flashes of cameras, the never ending questions when the press began hounding everyone including the defendant about the trial, the stomping of feet as the members of the court began leaving the room, and the sound of handcuffs being placed on InuYasha's wrists.

After thirty minutes of all that ruckus, the court room returned to a quiet, gloomy environment. The only people left in the room now were InuYasha, Kagome, their friends and family, members of the jury, the judge, and a couple of persistent reporters.

Now the only sound in the room was of Kagome's weeping as her beloved InuYasha was led away by security and to the van that would eventually cart him off to prison where he would wait out the remainder of his days until his execution in six months.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Hope it wasn't too bad! I promise it will get better in the next chapters :) **

**Reviews please! :D **

**I would really appreciate them because any comments of constructive critism or encouragement really helps not only my morale but also helps to improve my writing :) **


	2. Chapter 1: Fukuoka Prison

**A/N****: I apologize profusely for the extreme lateness of this chapter but I've been extraordinarily busy with finals coming up and what not and in danger of failing two of them... **

**Anyway here's chapter 1 :D **

***Disclaimer*****: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA AFFILIATED CHARACTERS/SCENES/WORDS/ETC. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Fukuoka Prison<span>

The van that housed the now-convicted InuYasha, traveled from the Tokyo Detention Center to Fukuoka Prison.

InuYasha had been hauled to the Detention Center and was properly given his sentence. From the day his death sentence was formerly documented, he would have to wait six whole months before he was actually executed. Until that day comes, he would spend the rest of his days in Fukuoka Prison, and when it arrives, he would be carted off back to the Detention Center for his execution.

In Japan, the method of execution is death by hanging.

_InuYasha was standing on a tall, wooden platform in a large, empty room. It had no windows; no light. His golden yellow eyes, dulled by six months of grueling depression and hardship, now bore into the noose as though they were trying to burn it. _

_Now he was staring through the loop of the noose. Ordinarily, he would see through to the concrete wall on the other side, but instead, the loop reflected InuYasha's life back at him like a mirror. His childhood, his adolescence, his father's death, his mother's death, the trial, and now the mirrored image of himself standing on the other side of the noose all gazed tauntingly back at him. _

_As soon as the images appeared, they were gone. Now it was InuYasha's executioner that stared back at him from the other side of the noose. _

_As he walked around the lever that would begin InuYasha's descent, InuYasha's eyes returned to scanning the length and the shape of the rope that would be his deliverer to the dark, empty void. _

_The executioner climbed up the steps to the platform and pulled the noose over and around InuYasha's neck and tightened it. _

_He could feel the rope dig into his neck and begin to cut off his circulation. After it was securely fastened, the executioner stalked over to the wooden lever. _

_InuYasha's eyes began to weep slightly when light flooded suddenly into the darkened room. After blinking away tears and the stray dots of light, his dull honey eyes stared into three windows of observers- the court officials, the prison guards, the warden, his lawyers, and… Kagome. _

_Her stoic, yet tearstained face was the last thing he saw before his world was submerged into darkness at the crank of the wooden lever, and the crack of the platform opening beneath him. _

InuYasha was startled awake to find six pairs of eyes on him. He realized that the eyes in his dream were the eyes of the three other criminals in the van staring at him. Then he heard the locking of the back van door. He realized that the sounds of the lever and platform were the sounds of the van door unlocking and opening.

Due to the almost complete darkness in the van, with the only light filtering in through the bars on the front wall of the van, InuYasha could not entirely see his fellow convicts, only their bright eyes- two pairs of blue and one of green.

Soon those eyes, along with his own, will dull only after a month of hard labor and grueling depression.

InuYasha could just barely make out the low chattering by the policemen in the front of the van but he could hardly care less what they were saying. He couldn't care less about anything anyone said. In six months he would be executed, and his beloved Kagome probably hated him for what he "had done." He didn't care about anything anymore.

After a long, thirty minute drive, InuYasha could feel the patty wagon slow to a stop. He also felt the nervous fidgeting and shuffling of feet from the three other convicts around him.

He heard the officers climbing out of the van, closing the doors, and walking around to the back. He was also vaguely aware of far more distant chattering. They had most likely stopped in front of the drop off zone for the prison. If it was, there was no doubt the noise was coming from the other prisoners reeling in excitement over "fresh meat."

_Disgusting pigs…_ InuYasha spat venomously in his mind. He knew two things for sure: Number one- he certainly didn't belong in here with these animals, and number two- he most certainly WAS NOT going to end up as their _sweetheart_. Hell would freeze over before that happened. In fact, if anything, THEY would end up as HIS sweetheart, but InuYasha quickly pushed aside that thought. He was not like them- he wasn't a criminal; not exactly. He refused to stoop to their level. Instead, he would just hover in the background and try not to attract any attention to himself.

_Heh, yeah right. I'm new here- I've ALREADY attracted attention to myself. Well, if any of those bastards try to pull anything funny, I will WRING. THEIR. NECKS. _

The back doors of the patty wagon opened up and light flooded into the transport vehicle, momentarily blinding the eyes of its four occupants.

The policemen roughly dragged the prisoners out of the van and pulled them towards the check-in station.

As they walked past the fenced area of the prison, InuYasha realized that he was right- waves of prisoners had gathered in front of the fence to watch the new arrivals become acquainted with the scenery of what would be their new home for a while or in InuYasha's case, for the rest of his incredibly shortened life.

An hour later, after the four newcomers received a full tour of the prison, they were taken to their cells. InuYasha immediately realized, that because he was on death row, he would probably be in an entirely different cell block than the other guys. He would most likely share the cell block with other death row inmates and they wouldn't be likely to be any sort of reserved or considerate. He hoped, at the very least, that he could have his own cell.

InuYasha was indeed taken to a different cell block and it was reserved for death row inmates. Boy, sometimes he really hated being right.

However, only about one third of the cells were occupied, but then InuYasha remembered that most of them were probably outside. He thought that until the warden, who had been the one to lead him on a tour and accompanied him to his cell, told him that death row inmates had a very different set of rules. They are only allowed half the recreation time that the "regular" criminals are allowed and they also eat less and are given worse-quality food.

The recreation he could deal with, but with his love of food, he quickly deemed the rest of his life a miserable hell.

However, being on death row only limited or excluded a few things such as the outdoor time and the food quality. He would still have to share showers with all the other inmates.

InuYasha inconspicuously shuddered when that regulation streamed out of the warden's mouth. To hell if he smelled like the walking dead, he was NEVER going to shower again. Besides, since he was going to die anyway, who was he to care what he smelled like?

Finally, the warden finished his lecture on InuYasha's "expectations" and the rules of the prison. He stepped outside of InuYasha's cell and the prison guards pushed shut the cell door and locked it. The warden smiled cold heartedly at InuYasha, who disobediently turned his head away from his gaze.

"Welcome to Fukuoka Prison, InuYasha."

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Since I have like 3 or 4 other stories I need to update because I've been very late on those too and finals I won't be updating this one for a couple of weeks- just thought I let you guys know. **

**Sorry! D: **

**Please review though!- it makes me happy :D**


	3. Chapter 2: The First Day

**A/N: Hi everyone! **

**Sorry for the late update- I've been busy :P (Yes, you can be busy over winter break) XD**

**This is so far my longest chap, so... enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The First Day<span>

InuYasha was awoken by the prison guards outside his cell. It was 6:00 in the morning.

His slumber had been quite rudely disturbed by the sounds of batons being banged loudly on the cell bars of his and the other inmates' confinements. The banging was accompanied by the in-sync yelling by the guards telling them to "Get up!"

InuYasha groaned and willed his groggy limbs to move. When he finally made it out of bed, he dragged himself over to his wardrobe to get dressed.

The uniforms were certainly nothing stylish but they were comfortable enough, surprisingly. All the prisoners wore the same thing- white button down shirts, blue jeans, and brown loafers. Those with long hair either had to cut it down to shoulder length or tie it back into a ponytail. InuYasha chose to tie his back because he loved his hair. He believed it was his best feature, right in the league with his gorgeous golden eyes of course. He'd sooner cut his hand than his hair.

Once InuYasha was dressed, he sat on his bed with a book: _Ceremony_ by Leslie Marmon Silko. All in all, it was okay book, but he had definitely read better. At least he was allowed to have books at all.

About ten minutes later, he heard the head prison guard of his cell block yell out: "Inspection!" and then there was a loud buzzing noise which was followed by the cell doors sliding upward to let the prisoners out.

InuYasha stepped out for inspection and decided to take a look at his fellow inmates.

There were about 30 inmates in his row and 50 on the row in front of him.

_I can't believe there are so many people on death row,_ he thought, amazed. Although, he knew well and good that most of these inmates have been on death row for longer than six months- many of them, years. This was because they haven't been getting an absolute sentence. InuYasha had.

Inspection was over in less than five minutes and they were let out for breakfast.

Breakfast was served at 6:30 and as it turns out, those on death row not only ate poorer quality food and less of it, but they were also awake and working earlier, eating earlier, and going to bed earlier. However, they did have some amount of recreation, shower, and work time with the other inmates.

At 7:00am, breakfast was over and they were forced outside to begin their labor.

Half of the inmates were in the assembling plants building cars while the other half were pick-axing stone, metal, minerals, and other resources in order to build the products produced by the prison's many assembly plants.

Every two hours, the work crews would shift, which meant that every two hours, InuYasha was either mining resources or assembling cars.

_Look at me. Never in my life did I ever think I would end up like this. I'm a very rich, very influential man for Christ's sake. Well… I _thought, gloomily.

When it was 8:00am, InuYasha could hear prison buzzers going off throughout the rest of the building. The other prisoners were now getting up and eating breakfast.

_So they end up sleeping in two hours later than us huh? _InuYasha thought with envy. He greatly envied all the prisoners not on his block because they had a much better ride. Of course, it wouldn't matter which block he was in, he never wanted to be here. But now he would have to spend the rest of his life in this prison.

Oh if his deceased father could see him now- he would never hear the end of it. Well, no that's not true. If his father was still alive, he would never speak to his son ever again. He would be considered a disgrace, and rightly so. That is, if was really guilty but that is not the case here.

_Father… can you see me from wherever you are? Are you thoroughly disgusted of me? _InuYasha smirked lightly to himself.

About an hour later, at 9:00am, InuYasha was out in the field mining. He saw many of the other inmates that were not on death row filing outside and in his general direction. So as it turns out, their working hours overlap. That's just great.

InuYasha was actually beginning to feel as comfortable as he would ever be within his small group because everyone was spread out and no one talked. With more people working near him, he would just feel even more cramped and hot.

_Well to be honest, _InuYasha thought. _This isn't really any different from my conference room back at my main corporate building. In both environments, we are all working up a sweat, all cramped together in a small area of space. _He smiled inwardly at himself before wondering how much time it would take in this hell hole until he would find himself incapable of smiling at all.

Soon, he discovered that he was still working in a considerably empty area because there were bigger groups working at the assembly plants. He still felt that a bit more of his personal space had been invaded however, when a single prisoner not on death row, managed to work his way over to him.

Neither had made eye contact and InuYasha tried his best to work away from the inmate as inconspicuously as possible. He did sneak one quick glance at him however.

The prisoner was obviously dressed in the same garb as he but it was much more tattered and stained. Two more things were obvious. One: he had been here much longer than InuYasha had, and two: this prison wasn't very good at keeping up with acceptable laundry.

The man had lengthy black hair tied back in small pony tail at the back of his head, pale skin slightly tinged red with sunburn and sleek with sweat, medium build, and dark blue eyes.

The prisoner looked at InuYasha, who could feel his gaze at the back of his neck, and opened his mouth as if to converse with him, but right then the whistle had blown, signaling the beginning of break time for the death row inmates.

_Thank GOD. _InuYasha was relieved. He had been working for four whole hours now and was in desperate need for a break.

He dropped his shovel and pick axe and hurried over into the comfort of shade. He leaned against the grey brick building and closed his eyes for a light rest. It wasn't long before he felt someone standing near him.

InuYasha opened his eyes and turned his head to meet a pair of violet eyes. The man InuYasha was staring at also had much tattier clothing and short black hair. His dulled eyes were another clue to this veteran's years at the prison.

If InuYasha remembered correctly from roll call, this man's name was Goshinki.

"Hey," came his low greeting.

"Hey," InuYasha greeted back.

Goshinki offered him a pack of cigarettes. "Want one?"

"No thanks, I don't smoke." He held up a hand as if to emphasize his point.

Goshinki shrugged and pulled one out for himself. He then walked over to one of the guards and asked for a light. Once he got it, he sauntered over back to InuYasha.

He inhaled deeply and steadily puffed out the noxious smoke. InuYasha's nose wrinkled at its stench. He always hated the smell of cigarettes.

After another huff, he turned to the white haired man.

"So InuYasha," he began. "I heard you were imprisoned here for Ryuukotsusei's murder."

InuYasha immediately turned away.

Goshinki smiled a cruel, mocking smile. "You regret it?"

"As if!" InuYasha retorted.

Goshinki raised an eyebrow.

"As if I even did it!" He rephrased his comeback.

This prompted Goshinki to raise both eyebrows in mock confusion. "Is that so?"

"There's no WAY I could murder him! Sure he was a bastard 'n' all, but I have…" InuYasha slowed down, almost to a pause. "I _had_ more important matters to take care of."

The softness of his voice had Goshinki doing a double take.

"Are you trying to tell me you've been sentenced to death for something you never did?" His eyes showed a startling amount of confusion and surprise. "I highly doubt our refined court system would serve any sort of wrong justice."

InuYasha smirked loudly. "Funny how _you_ would say that. I remember your trial. You were sentenced to death for the murders of fourteen children. That was—"

"Seven years ago," he finished for him. "Yes, the court today is still deciding on when they want to wipe my existence off of this earth."

InuYasha just stared at Goshinki before averting his gaze to the laboring prisoner from earlier. He was currently pulling some stone out of the ground.

"You're lucky though," Goshinki pointed out. "At least you only have six months to spend in this hell."

Golden eyes almost turned fiery red in anger. He turned to Goshinki and snarled: "Lucky? You call my situation, LUCKY? How dare you say such a thing to me! Do you know who I am?"

Purple eyes just stared through the heated amber ones. "I know who you _used_ to be."

InuYasha growled and turned away from him once more. His body was trembling with anger and reproaching frustration. His eyes held pent-up sadness.

Neither said another word.

_Lunchtime…_

InuYasha sat as far away from everyone as he could. He was in no mood for talking.

The time now was 11:00am and once again, the death row prisoners were eating about an hour earlier than everyone else.

He couldn't even begin to describe the mental pain he was suffering right now. This was only his first real day at Fukuoka Prison and already he couldn't take much more.

He had the unnerving feeling that eventually, this pain would become numbed. However, he had no intention of falling so far that soon he would be no different from these criminals- dull and uncaring. He wanted to care, he wanted to retain feeling. He didn't want to lose sight of who he truly was and always will be, no matter what he was labeled as by the court system.

No matter what anyone said, he was not a heartless criminal- he was a respectable, caring man and business partner, maybe slightly egotistic and competitive even when it's not necessary, and definitely a huge hit with the ladies. But then he digresses.

When lunch was over a half an hour later, he and the other inmates returned to work.

Four more working hours, two breaks, and two hours of cell time later, InuYasha and the other prisoners gathered in the mess hall once more for dinner.

Goshinki had joined InuYasha for their breaks but neither of them exchanged any words, just silent glances and acknowledging nods.

InuYasha soon found himself trying to go through his typical schedule for running his company- when he would eat, when he would converse with Kagome, when his business meetings were, etc. He finally caught himself and began to feel very empty pretty quickly. He had no idea just how good his life was, especially when he would constantly rant and complain to Kagome about how busy he was. God, how he longed to return to those days, to return to those times that were so far out of his reach.

What he would give, what he would do to go back to Kagome. But would she even take him back after what he had been convicted of? Would she ever trust him again? _Well, I suppose there's no point in thinking about those things because they would never happen to begin with. I will never be able to go back to Kagome. _Those thoughts crashed in his brain and he was feeling very hollow. His heart was full of despair and longing, the longing to be in Kagome's arms for just one last time before he was due to part with her and this world.

He had promised her on multiple occasions that he would always be there and by her side to protect her. Well, how could he do that while locked up in here? He had already failed her in that aspect. He couldn't bear to think about how much he had disappointed and angered her because it would lead him right back to being disappointed and angry with himself. Bottom line, he missed Kagome terribly and wished for nothing more than to be by her side again and never leave her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the Warden's voice over the intercom, announcing the end of dinner and the start of workshops for the prisoners on death row. The other prisoners would be staring their workshops a half hour later.

Workshops consisted of educational and creative activities. For tonight, InuYasha decided to partake in woodshop because Kagome took a class for it in college and she made the most beautiful bird houses.

He remembered how her face would light up and how she would giggle contently whenever a bird would be attracted to the house. He remembered how delighted she was four years ago, when they found out that a couple of blue jays had made permanent housing inside Kagome's first handmade bird house, and how ecstatic she was when they observed that the jays had laid eggs. They watched as the eggs hatched and Kagome would gush about how absolutely adorable the baby birds were. While InuYasha agreed with her, he thought that Kagome was much more adorable than any baby bird.

As he sat happily reminiscing while watching the instructor teaching them how to build a basic bird house, he suddenly became aware of someone plopping down on the chair on his right. His eyes slid over to the intruder and they fell upon the prisoner from earlier.

_Is he following me?_ InuYasha wondered. He mentally slapped himself. Why is he being so conceited? Obviously he must be one of the nicer inmates, just trying to make conversation with him earlier, and he just happens to be into woodshop, and he just happened to take the seat next to him. Big whoop.

All throughout the lesson, InuYasha felt that the man kept trying to work up the courage to speak to him but he kept his mouth shut. He honestly didn't care if he wanted to try to be friends, but InuYasha wasn't all that thrilled about having a prison inmate as a friend.

_Two hours later…_

It was now 8:30 and the time for everyone to be preparing for slumber was arriving.

InuYasha had pledged to never shower again but he gave in. He had been worked pretty hard all day and he couldn't stand feeling so sweaty and gross. Because of his luxury life, he was always clean and he loved the feeling of being so. He found that that was a hard habit to just drop overnight and he quickly felt no need to bother with trying to.

Reluctantly, he stripped himself of his prison garments in the locker rooms and stepped into the showers. He turned the shower on full blast and as hot as it would go- which wasn't very hot.

InuYasha soon realized that he was alone at the moment, and that was probably because he was there early. He decided not to dawdle and to get clean as quickly as he could before he could give any of the veteran prisoners here a chance to claim him.

He shuddered after those thoughts had the indecency and impudence to leave his brain.

After about five minutes of the hot shower going, steam had filled the stalls. With the combination of the steam and the sounds of the water streaming out of the showerhead, pelting the wet tile floor, and rushing past his ears, it was no wonder InuYasha couldn't sense the growing presence in the shower room.

Before he knew it, he was roughly shoved up against the tile wall. His warm and wet body made hard contact against the cold tiles, at which InuYasha shivered slightly at the feel. His shiver turned to a shudder when he realized that he was pinned up against it and couldn't move.

He felt a hard, toned body against his own finely toned back, a hand pinning his hands above his head, and another hand gripping his inner thigh. The hand soon traveled to his butt and started to spread the cheeks apart. InuYasha gasped and shuddered again at the contact.

A harsh, husky voice coiled into InuYasha's ear just as he felt something thick and hard beginning to penetrate violently and relentlessly into his hole.

"_You're MY bitch now." _

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Wow, a part of me cannot believe I actually wrote that last part XOX**

**Hooray for cliff hangars! -applause-**

**Anyway, I probably won't update this for a while because I'm going to be even busier this week and I have other stories that are long overdue for an update DX**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think and please, for those of you that just fav or add to alerts, thank you very much for those but please review too. I always appreciate feedback and right now, that's what I need most so EVERYONE...**

**Reviews please! :D**


End file.
